Versatility in today's sewing industry is no longer a goal, instead, it is a requirement. This is especially true when considering button sewing. Because of today's constantly changing patterns, the sewing station must be versatile enough to enable a quick change over from one type of button to another. To enable this quick change over process in button sewing operations, some manufacturers have moved away from conventional hardware type button delivery means and are using spring type chutes for conveying buttons or other disk-like objects from a vibratory reservoir to the sewing station of the machine. One concern with spring type chutes is that as the buttons vibrationally gravitate toward the machine they have a tendancy to "ride up" on each other resulting in a jam-up and, ultimately, creating interruption of the machine operation. To counter this problem, manufacturers have provided close to one hundred tracks for different diameters and thicknesses of buttons. Thus, one can select the appropriately sized track for the button being sewn and hopefully avoid this jam-up problem. Each chute or track, however, also requires different mounting brackets at each of its ends. Although effective, the cost considerations of this approach has led to the present invention.